Perdidos
by CodeYumyUlrich
Summary: Yumi, Ulrich y William andan perdidos en algún lugar. Lo sé, el titulo es muy original, pero es que no se me ocurría otra cosa.


**Pues nada, un sencillo Willulumi que se me ha ocurrido, hamijos jeje :):):):) Es cortito pero bue.**

Yumi, Ulrich y William se encontraban en algún punto del conocido bosque. Habían salido animadamente los tres a pasear. Y estaban perdidos.

-Chicos, hace mucho frío, ¿podemos retomar de nuevo el camino a casa? Si es que arregláis ese cacharro, claro-soltó de mala manera la joven nipona a sus dos amigos.

-Espera un momento, Yumi, por favor... ¡Ulrich! ¿¡Qué haces!? Así no es, damelo a mi.-exclamó exasperado el moreno.

-Deberíamos llamar a Jérémie o a Aelita.-musitó el alemán llevándose las manos a los bolsillos, echo un vistazo a la cara de su amiga y aparto la mirada rápidamente.

-Ulrich, William, a este paso vamos a ser comida para lobos. Y por enésima vez, no hay cobertura.

-¿Lobos?-pregunto William perplejo y casi se le cae la brújula.

-Sí, una vez nos atacaron unos lobos poseídos por XANA.-le respondió Ulrich.

-Ah, vaya.-y retomó la labor de intentar arreglar la brújula al escuchar un carraspeo de Yumi.

-Mira que os lo dije, que no deberíamos avanzar más... pero nada, os ponéis a hablar de cosas de machotes...

-Yumi...-empezó el alemán pero Will le hizo un gesto.

La joven logró relajarse al final aunque sus amigos intentaban hacer lo que podían, no había manera de arreglarlo. Se sentó enfrente de ellos y les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. No merecía la pena discutir, y quería disfrutar de sus intimos amigos llevándose bien. Miró a Ulrich, ahí estaba con su codo apoyado en el hombro de William observando con cara de poker la brújula, y luego decidió mirar a William, quien también observaba el cacharro y tenía una cara de derrota absoluta. Los 3 intercambiaron una significativa mirada y ella comenzó a reír.

-¿Que es tan gracioso señorita?-preguntó el moreno, soltó la brújula y se acercó a ella dispuesto a hacerle cosquillas.

-Ah, no, ni se te ocurra Dunbar-dijo ella aun ríendo.-¡Que no!-gritó divertida dándole un manotazo y este cayó de culo. El alemán observaba la escena un poco incómodo, pero no quería que se notase.

-¿Y tú que Stern?, ¿eh?-se dirigió ahora el chico al alemán.

-¿Cómo?

-Cosquillas.-respondió el moreno sonríendo.

-Eh... Sí, eso, Yumi, ¿de que te estabas ríendo?-dijo el castaño nervioso, y se iba echándo hacía atrás al ver como se le iba acercando William poniendo las manos muy bien dispuesto.

-Bah, eso ya da igual, Ulrich.-dijo Yumi ahora aguantándose la risa.

-Venga ya... vosotros dos... no ¡no!, ¡William tio ah jjajajja no...!

-Tú déjate llevar, ¿vale?

-Va a ser un poco difícil que te conteste, Yumi.-le soltó el moreno aún haciéndole cosquillas al alemán, este último aprovechó que tenía la cabeza girada para ponerle las piernas en su cuello rollo pinza para quitarle de encima. Fue tan rápido que apenas William se hizo daño, sin embargo Ulrich tampoco tenía esa intención y quiso saber si estaba bien, y él solo le hizo el gesto del pulgar para arriba. Yumi estaba sentada tan tranquila.

-Bueno, chicos, podríamos...-empezo la nipona pero fue cortada por la melodía de su propio móvil. Ligeramente sorprendida miró su pantalla, el nombre de Aelita parpadeaba animadamente a ritmo de la melodía, intercambió miradas con sus amigos, descolgó y contestó con un simple "sí". Al otro lado una animada Aelita le dijo que vendrían a recogerles, y explicaba como había conseguido localizarles y la nipona no pudo más que enarcar las cejas sin entender nada y finalmente agradeció todo a los Einstein, prometiendo que en cuanto les viese cara a cara les daría un beso. Colgó y suspiró con una media sonrisilla.

-Que raro, ¿no? Si no había cobertura.-soltó el alemán sacando su móvil del bolsillo. William y Yumi le miraron con cara de "¿Y eso que importa ahora?"-Um, bueno, ahora me sale que tengo.-musitó tímido al ver sus caras.

-Espero que Odd venga con ellos. Me debe una cosa.-dijo el moreno y comenzó a silbar la melodía del móvil de Yumi.

-¿Aún queréis saber de que me reía antes?-preguntó la joven colocándose detrás de los dos chicos y agarrándoles de los hombros. Ambos asintieron freneticamente.-Bueno, pues que me imaginé a vosotros dos casados y con un bebé.

-¿En serio?-preguntó William y Ulrich seguía procesando lo que acababa de oír.

-Sí, no sé porque se me pasó eso por la cabeza, que gracioso, ¿eh?-dió unas palmaditas en sus hombros y entonces el alemán comenzó a toser al estar unos intensos segundos reteniendo la respiración.

-¿Estás bien, tio? Estás palido.

-Eh... Sí, William, estoy bien, tengo frío.

-Estás sudando.-la nipona pusó su mano con cuidado en la frente del alemán.-¿Es por lo de William y tú?, tranquilo, estás a salvo conmigo.-le dijo divertida y él le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Eh?-soltó el aludido.-Me ofendo, ¿sabéis?.-dijo fingiendo enfado.

-Eh, William, yo...-empezó el castaño pero paró al ver el gesto que le hizo el jovén como de "nah, no pasa nada"

-Ay, Ulrich.-exclamó la joven revolviéndole el pelo y este estornudo.

-Salud.-dijeron sus amigos al unísono.

Ya pronto comenzaba a anochecer, al ser invierno, y justo cuando Yumi iba a hacerle una espectacular llave a Ulrich, William salió corriendo a abrazar a Odd, Jérémie y Aelita. Estos 3 se miraron divertidos, y Odd enfocó con su enorme linterna a Yumi y a Ulrich, que estaban tirados en el suelo y ella encima de él, y antes de que ambos respondieran con "no es lo que parece", el extravagante rubio les gritó "¡que sí, que sí, que sólo sois amigos!". Esto provocó una sonora carcajada colectiva, menos Yumi y Ulrich, claro.

Y así entonces, volvieron todos sanos y salvos. Y Odd al llegar tuvo que encerrarse en su cuarto porque fingía no saber nada de su apuesta con William.

**FIN**


End file.
